


Unsteady

by Ressa (Carressa)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hanzo being weirded out by Genji being a cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Ressa
Summary: Genji is worried for his brother and tries to reach out to him. Hanzo isn't going to listen to the monster wearing Genji's face.
Kudos: 13





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after a song of the same name by X Ambassadors

His brother doesn't seem like his brother.

It's not because of his mechanical exterior. It's the cadence and tone of his voice. There's no smile in it. Instead his tone is serious and serene. And patient. His little brother used to be a flurry of words and movement, never a still second. But now there's a static sentinel wearing Genji's face looking at him without fear or hatred. Hanzo hates him even as his heart breaks with relief and joy to see him.

"What do you want?" Hanzo asks.

"To see how you are doing."

Hanzo looks at the waves crashing against the cliffs. If he has to continue looking at not-Genji he's going to be sick. The rush of conflicting emotions is too much for him. He's not about to cry in front of this metallic abomination.

"How are you doing?" Genji asks. Hanzo knows Genji knows he's on the edge of tears. It's in the tone of his voice. Carefully devoid of monotone with a hint of fear. He doesn't want to see his older brother cry. It frightens him, even now at their age. It makes Hanzo feel worse. He didn't think he could feel worse.

"I am fine."

"You're lying."

"Preposterous."

Genji laughs. He's silent about it but his shoulders are hitching.

When they were children Hanzo would lie to Genji in an attempt to keep the scraps of his childhood innocence intact. As if the Hanzo had the power to do so being only three years older than him. Genji was a brilliant child who could piece together the truth on his own. He would point out Hanzo's lies and Hanzo would say 'preposterous' in a mockingly pompous tone. Something about the word sent Genji giggling, and Hanzo hamming up the delivery made Genji positively delighted. The lies would be forgotten.

It takes a minute for Genji to respond. "You can't distract me this time, brother."

"I am too old for funny voices."

"It wouldn't have worked if you used a funny voice either."

"I'm certain it would have."

“You haven't changed.”

Hanzo grunts.

“I am worried for you.”

“Don't be.”

Genji huffs. It has a mechanical undertone to it that sets Hanzo into a bout of nausea.

“You sulk around base as if you are a restless spirit. You haven't slept in days. You refuse to talk to anyone.”

“I wasn't aware socializing was a requirement.”

“You can't go on like this.”

“I am fine.”

“You continue to lie.”

“I will not be interrogated by a monster that wears my brother's face.”

Genji cracks into shock. Hanzo feels disgusting.

“You think I am a monster?”

Hanzo grits his teeth, digs his fingers into the dirt. “I don't know what you are. But you are not my brother.”

He isn't surprised when Genji leaves. It shatters him further all the same.


End file.
